To Be By His Side
by Lady of Rain
Summary: Shinichi akhirnya kembali setelah menyelesaikan kasusnya yang rumit. Ran harus bertanya pada detektif itu mengenai kelanjutan hubungan mereka, terutama setelah ia kembali bersama seorang rekan kerja bernama Shiho Miyano. (two shots)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan milik Aoyama Gosho. Saya tidak berniat menarik keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini selain untuk tambah-tambah ilmu dan pengalaman menulis.

 **TO BE BY HIS SIDE**

 _ **Part 1. His Sweetheart**_

Ran Mouri, gadis jelita dalam balutan gaun berwarna merah muda, tengah berdiri diam di salah satu sudut aula pesta yang ramai. Ayahnya, Kogoro Mouri, adalah seorang detektif terkenal yang saat ini sedang bergabung bersama orang-orang hebat lainnya dalam sebuah acara peluncuran produk baru milik sebuah perusahaan ternama di Jepang. Acara berkelas yang dilangsungkan dalam sebuah aula besar di sebuah hotel mewah di Tokyo ini juga mengundang keluarga Suzuki yang terkenal. Karena itulah, Sonoko Suzuki, sahabat Ran sejak kecil, turut serta dalam acara malam ini dengan dandanan maksimalnya.

Ran mendesah kecewa. Ibunya, Eri Kisaki, tidak termasuk dalam daftar undangan acara kali ini dan menolak untuk datang sebagai Nyonya Mouri karena harus bertemu klien. Tidak ada juga Conan Edogawa, adik angkatnya yang biasanya selalu membantunya mengawasi Kogoro. Conan sudah hidup bersama orang tuanya sejak lima bulan lalu dan sejak saat itu juga Ran tak pernah melihatnya lagi. Biasanya dalam acara-acara berkelas seperti ini, Conan selalu ikut bersama mereka. Jika tidak ada Conan, maka ada Eri, tapi kini Ran terpaksa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia harus mengawasi ayahnya seorang diri. Sedari tadi kedua matanya dengan tajam mengawasi Kogoro yang sedang dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik penggemarnya. Ran menggigit bibirnya dengan frustasi ketika ia malah melihat keakraban di antara ayahnya dan para wanita itu. Ia berharap mudah-mudahan ayahnya tidak bertingkah kelewat batas.

"Ran!" Sonoko menghampirinya sambil membawa dua gelas berisi cola. Ia memberikan salah satunya pada Ran.

"Terima kasih, Sonoko," kata Ran.

"Sama-sama," balas Sonoko riang. "Ada apa? Kau tidak terlihat menikmati pesta ini."

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman melihat ayahku dikelilingi wanita-wanita itu," keluh Ran.

"Mengapa tidak kau tegur saja?"

"Aku baru saja diusir secara halus oleh mereka, tapi sepertinya Ayah tidak mengerti."

Sonoko tertawa gugup saat mendengar nada suara Ran yang kelam, nada suara yang menandakan bahwa gadis itu bisa melancarkan serangan karate dalam waktu dekat. "Kalau begitu serahkan saja padaku, Ran. Setelah kukeluarkan ayahmu dari sana, kau bisa mengomelinya sepuas hati."

Sonoko berjalan ke arah Kogoro, menyela pembicaraannya dengan wanita-wanita di sekelilingnya. Ia menarik tangan Kogoro sambil berkata bahwa keluarganya sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Wanita-wanita itu tampak tak suka ketika melihat Kogoro pergi bersama putri keluarga Suzuki dan Kogoro merasa tak nyaman harus meninggalkan mereka, namun Sonoko tidak begitu peduli. Diseretnya detektif itu ke tempat anaknya menunggu. Setelah itu, Sonoko mendengar Ran mengomeli ayahnya, mengatakan bahwa seharusnya pria itu tidak menikmati berada di sekeliling wanita itu dan seharusnya ia mengingat istrinya.

Ran tidak akan menikmati pesta kali ini jika tidak ada Sonoko bersamanya. Semua yang ada di tempat ini adalah orang-orang hebat. Orang-orang cerdas. Orang-orang dengan pemikiran yang sulit dipahami oleh gadis biasa sepertinya. Detektif, ilmuwan, dokter, pengusaha, sutradara, penulis, pejabat-pejabat kepolisian dan badan penegak hukum lainnya. Banyak orang hebat dengan beragam profesi hebat. Ran hanya seorang gadis SMA biasa. Walaupun ia terbiasa berada dalam pesta semacam ini karena pekerjaan ayahnya, bukan berarti ia bisa selalu menikmatinya.

"Hei, siapa nama pengusaha yang mengundang kita?" tanya Ran pada sahabatnya.

"Hiroto Kawahara, pemilik Perusahaan Kawahara yang baru. Masa' kau tidak ingat?" jawab Sonoko.

"Hehe… aku lupa. Aku tidak ingat nama depannya Kawahara- _san_ ," balas Ran sambil tersenyum minta maaf. "Orang itu hebat, ya! Usianya baru kepala tiga dan baru saja jadi pemilik perusahaan selama dua tahun, namun sudah bisa meluncurkan produk baru."

Sonoko mengangguk setuju. "Kata ibuku, Kawahara- _san_ memang memiliki bakat pengusaha sejak kecil. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga cerdas, punya banyak pengetahuan, dan inovatif sehingga perusahaannya berkembang pesat. Lalu apa kau tahu? Dia penggemar Sherlock Holmes!"

"Penggemar Holmes?" ulang Ran tak percaya.

"Ya! Dalam wawancara beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia mengatakan bahwa dia suka sekali cerita detektif, salah satunya Sherlock Holmes. Karena itu dia mengundang ayahmu. Kuduga dia ingin mendengar secara langsung kasus-kasus yang dipecahkan ayahmu."

Ran mengangguk-angguk. Ia memandang ayahnya yang rupanya tanpa disadarinya sudah terlibat percakapan lagi, namun kali ini bukan dengan wanita cantik. Ran bisa merasa lega karena orang yang sedang mengobrol dengan ayahnya adalah seorang pria paruh baya. Setelah memastikan ayahnya baik-baik saja, ia kembali melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Sonoko.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Pesta itu sudah berjalan cukup lama. Hiroto Kawahara telah memberikan sambutan di panggung dan memperkenalkan produk baru perusahaannya. Ia juga telah memperkenalkan para ilmuwannya yang telah bekerja keras untuk mewujudkan produk baru itu. Perusahaan Kawahara bergerak di bidang perangkat lunak. Mereka membuat berbagai _software_ untuk mendukung berbagai pekerjaan manusia. Kali ini, produk baru mereka adalah sebuah _software_ untuk analisa forensik. Karena alasan ini juga, Kawahara banyak mengundang ilmuwan, dokter forensik, detektif, dan pejabat-pejabat badan penegak hukum. Tamu undangan yang lain, seperti penulis dan sutradara, pada umumnya adalah penulis dan sutradara yang berkecimpung dalam genre-genre cerita berbau kriminalitas dan sains. Sementara itu, beberapa pengusaha termasuk keluarga Suzuki diundang atas kerjasama perusahaan mereka dengan Perusahaan Kawahara.

Kogoro Mouri kini tengah berbincang-bincang dengan sang pemilik Perusahaan Kawahara, yakni Hiroto Kawahara. Ekspresi Kawahara yang berseri-seri membuat Ran benar-benar yakin bahwa pengusaha itu memang menyukai cerita detektif. Gadis itu pun tersenyum di samping ayahnya yang tengah bercerita tentang kasus yang berhasil dipecahkannya.

Melihat ayahnya menceritakan kasus, Ran jadi teringat peristiwa yang telah cukup lama berlalu. Setelah Conan pergi, Kogoro terlihat seperti detektif bodoh. Entah mengapa, ia tidak dapat memecahkan kasus-kasus seperti biasanya. Ran dan ibunya mau tak mau jadi cemas. Mereka pun membawa Kogoro ke dokter dan psikiater. Dokter dan psikiater menilai Kogoro tengah mengalami stres berat dan mungkin saja hal itu dikarenakan ia merindukan bocah berkacamata yang pernah tinggal bersamanya. Tanpa disadari, mungkin saja Conan Edogawa telah memengaruhi kejiwaan Kogoro dan tanpa disadari juga selalu memotivasi Kogoro dalam penyelidikan. Kemudian, psikiater memberikan terapi sugesti kepada Kogoro selama lebih dari dua bulan hingga akhirnya pria itu mulai memerlihatkan tanda-tanda kepulihannya sedikit demi sedikit dan dapat beraktivitas seperti sedia kala. Walaupun begitu, ada yang berubah dari Kogoro Mouri. Detektif itu tidak lagi memecahkan kasus dalam posisi seperti orang tidur. Tidak ada lagi Kogoro Tidur.

"Sebenarnya saya juga mengundang Inspektur Megure yang sering terlibat dalam kasus-kasus yang anda tangani. Saya juga ingin bertemu Inspektur Nakamori yang sering terlibat dalam penangkapan KID. Sayangnya, keduanya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing hari ini," kata Kawahara di sela-sela perbincangannya dengan Kogoro Mouri.

"Anda juga sampai mengundang mereka? Wah, saya tak menyangka anda begitu menyukai cerita kriminal," komentar Kogoro takjub.

"Cerita kriminal identik dengan cerita detektif, Mouri- _san_ , dan saya suka sekali cerita detektif," balas Kawahara. "Saya juga suka sains dan cerita misteri. Saya sempat berpikir untuk mengundang Yusaku Kudo, penulis misteri terkenal itu, tapi sayangnya hari ini beliau harus menghadiri acara lain yang lebih penting bersama istrinya di luar negeri."

"Benarkah?" kata Ran, tak menyangka suami-istri Kudo pun masuk dalam daftar orang-orang yang ingin diundang Kawahara.

Kawahara mengangguk pada Ran. "Yah, mereka berdua mungkin tidak bisa hadir, tapi setidaknya putra mereka bersedia datang."

"Eh? Anda juga mengundang Shinichi?" tanya Ran tak percaya.

"Ya. Anda mengenalnya, Nona?"

Ran mengangguk. "Saya dan Shinichi sudah berteman sejak kecil."

"Begitu rupanya," Kawahara menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya saya tak pernah berpikir untuk mengundang Shinichi Kudo setelah adanya desas-desus dia sudah meninggal atau sedang terlibat kasus rumit, tapi begitu orang tuanya mengusulkan pada saya untuk mengundangnya, saya benar-benar gembira!" kata Kawahara lagi, kali ini dengan begitu antusias. "Saya begitu tertarik pada cerita-ceritanya selama dia dalam masa... apa, ya? Persembunyian, katakan saja begitu. Sebagai seorang detektif, anda tentu sependapat, Mouri- _san_? Dan anda, Nona, tentu juga penasaran sebagai teman sejak kecilnya, bukan?"

"Ya, tentu saja!" Ran mengangguk setuju. Jelas ia akan sangat tertarik mendengar cerita-cerita Shinichi setelah begitu lamanya lelaki itu membuatnya menunggu. Kogoro juga mengangguk tanda menyetujui kata-kata Kawahara walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak begitu tertarik pada kehidupan detektif remaja itu. "Tapi saya belum melihat Shinichi sampai sekarang. Benarkah dia akan datang? Apakah kasusnya sudah selesai?" tanya Ran lagi.

Kawahara mengangkat bahu. "Seharusnya begitu. Dia sudah mengonfirmasikan pada kami bahwa dia sanggup memenuhi undangan. Mungkin terjadi sesuatu sehingga dia tak bisa tepat waktu."

Ran tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia tidak tahu sama sekali kalau Shinichi sudah menyelesaikan kasusnya dan akan datang ke Tokyo untuk memenuhi undangan Kawahara. Shinichi tak memberitahunya apa-apa tentang hal ini. Pikirannya tiba-tiba saja melayang pada peristiwa beberapa bulan lalu, ketika Shinichi meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan romantis mereka demi alasan keamanan. Dalam pesan terakhirnya, Shinichi mengatakan bahwa kasus yang diurusnya ternyata sangat berbahaya dan sedang mengancam nyawanya. Detektif itu ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Ran agar nyawa Ran tidak ikut terancam.

Saat itu Ran terkejut setengah mati. Ia tak bisa terima dengan keputusan Shinichi, namun sejak saat itu ia tak bisa lagi menghubungi Shinichi. Shinichi memutuskan hubungan komunikasi mereka juga, lagi-lagi untuk alasan keamanan. Akhirnya Ran hanya bisa pasrah menerima keadaan sambil mendoakan Shinichi. Dalam lubuk hatinya ia masih berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti Shinichi akan kembali dan hubungan mereka juga akan kembali seperti semula. Ia tak bisa berhenti berharap karena Shinichi memutuskan hubungan mereka bukan karena ia tidak lagi cinta padanya. Ran yakin Shinichi masih mencintainya. Jika kasus yang Shinichi tangani selesai, itu artinya Shinichi juga akan menjadi kekasihnya lagi, bukan? Karena itu Ran tidak bisa mengerti mengapa Shinichi tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya jika kini kasus yang ditanganinya telah selesai, jika ternyata hari ini ia akan kembali ke Tokyo dan menghadiri pesta yang diadakan Kawahara. Bukankah Ran sebagai teman sejak kecilnya serta mantan pacarnya yang diputuskan gara-gara kasus itu sangat berhak untuk tahu?

Dipikir berapa kali pun, Ran masih tidak mengerti. Akhirnya Ran memutusan akan langsung bertanya pada Shinichi malam ini juga, toh Shinichi juga diundang dalam pesta ini. Setelah itu, Ran pun memutuskan untuk membiarkan ayahnya bercakap-cakap lebih banyak dengan Kawahara sementara dirinya menemui Sonoko. Ia memberitahu sahabatnya bahwa Shinichi juga diundang dan seharusnya akan datang. Sonoko cukup terkejut mendengarnya karena setahunya, Shinichi Kudo sedang terlibat kasus rumit yang membuatnya tak bisa tampil mencolok di depan publik.

"Tapi kau pasti senang, Ran!" kata Sonoko bersemangat. "Sebentar lagi kau bisa bertemu dengan suamimu!"

"Dia bukan suamiku!" bantah Ran dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Sampai saat ini Sonoko masih saja mengejeknya sebagai istri Shinichi. Walapun begitu, Ran memang menyukai Shinichi. Ia tidak pernah membenci ejekan Sonoko. Ia hanya malu. Dan tentu saja ia senang. Ia senang sekali karena mungkin saja ia akan bertemu Shinichi malam ini walaupun ada perasaan tidak senang dalam hatinya jika mengingat bahwa Shinichi sama sekali tak bilang apa-apa soal kepulangannya.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu sambil bergabung dalam berbagai obrolan dengan tamu-tamu lain kenalan Sonoko, Ran memutuskan untuk menunggu di dekat pintu masuk aula agar ia bisa melihat Shinichi yang baru tiba sehingga bisa langsung menemuinya. Terkadang ia mencuri pandang ke arah ayahnya untuk memastikan bahwa lawan bicara ayahnya bukan wanita cantik yang dapat menarik perhatian ayahnya. Sonoko yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan sahabatnya dengan senang hati menemaninya dan mengawasi pintu masuk.

Beberapa kali pintu terbuka, namun bukan Shinichi yang masuk, melainkan orang lain. Ran tetap mengawasi sambil mengobrol dengan Sonoko. Ia benar-benar berharap Shinichi akan segera tiba. Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya harapannya terwujud. Kali ini pintu terbuka dan sosok yang masuk ke aula melalui pintu itu adalah Shinichi Kudo yang memakai setelan jas hitam yang tidak dikancingkan. Melihat itu, Sonoko langsung menyikut sahabatnya.

"Ran, dia datang!"

Ran tidak perlu diberitahu. Ia sudah melihatnya sendiri. Ia baru saja hendak memanggil detektif remaja itu ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat Shinichi berbalik dan memasang tampang kesal ke arah pintu yang masih terbuka.

"Kita sudah sangat terlambat! Kenapa sih, jalanmu lambat sekali?" Ran mendengar Shinichi menggerutu. Pandangan Ran teralih ke pintu, ke arah orang yang sedang bicara dengan Shinichi. Setelah itu, Ran terbelalak tak percaya.

"Kau berharap aku akan berlari dengan sepatu _high heels_ ini? Asal tahu saja, kita takkan terlambat jika kau tidak menjadi magnet mayat lagi, Kudo- _kun_."

Ran melihat seorang gadis yang mungkin seusianya, berambut cokelat kemerahan sebahu dan mengenakan sepatu _high heels_ berpadu dengan gaun biru tua yang indah. Gadis itu benar-benar cantik dan gadis itulah yang sedang bicara dengan Shinichi.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sonoko yang juga melihat gadis itu.

"Entahlah," balas Ran, masih tertegun.

"Ran, jangan diam saja! Nanti dia menghilang bersama gadis itu."

Seolah baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya, Ran tersentak dan segera berlari menghampiri Shinichi yang masih terlihat bertengkar mulut dengan gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan itu. Sonoko mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Shinichi!"

Debat antara Shinichi dan gadis itu pun berhenti. Keduanya dengan kaget menoleh ke arah asal suara yang telah mereka kenal dengan baik.

"Ran," kata Shinichi, tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat menyapa teman sejak kecilnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau juga akan ke sini?" kata Ran segera. "Dari mana saja kau selama ini? Kau tidak cerita padaku kalau kau akan pulang."

"Aaah… itu…" Shinichi nyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf soal itu, Ran. Belakangan ini aku sibuk sekali."

"Dasar bodoh! Aku menunggumu, tahu!"

"Iya, iya, aku kan, sudah minta maaf," kata Shinichi lagi. "Ran, kau tahu di mana Hiroto Kawahara? Aku perlu bertemu dengannya untuk minta maaf karena datang terlambat."

"Orang itu sedang ngobrol dengan ayahku di sana," jawab Ran sambil menunjuk ayahnya yang sedang bicara dengan Kawahara. Kemudian ia menoleh pada gadis yang berdiri di samping Shinichi. "Emm… Shinichi, apakah dia kenalanmu?"

"Apa? Oh," Shinichi segera menyadari siapa yang dimaksud Ran. "Gadis ini Shiho Miyano, rekan kerjaku."

"Rekan kerja?"

"Ya. Dia ilmuwan hebat yang sudah banyak membantuku selama ini."

Ran mengangguk paham. "Namaku Ran Mouri dan ini Sonoko Suzuki. Kami dan Shinichi adalah teman sejak kecil."

"Salam kenal, Mouri- _san_ , Suzuki- _san_ ," balas Shiho dengan sopan.

"Apakah Kawahara- _san_ juga mengundangmu, Miyano- _san_?" tanya Ran yang penasaran mengapa Shiho bisa datang ke acara milik Perusahaan Kawahara.

"Oh, tidak. Aku hanya menemani Kudo- _kun_. Katanya ia diperbolehkan membawa seorang teman," jawab Shiho.

"Hoo, jadi kau mengajaknya, ya?" Sonoko bertanya pada Shinichi dengan sinis, tapi Shinichi yang tidak peka dengan cueknya mengiyakan, membuat perasaan Ran jadi tidak karuan dan membuat Sonoko jadi jengkel dengan ketidakpekaannya. Setelah itu Ran ingin bertanya mengenai kasus rumit yang dikerjakan Shinichi, tapi sebelum ia sempat bertanya, Shinichi sudah buru-buru mohon diri untuk menemui Kawahara. Ia menarik tangan Shiho untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Jadi dia punya rekan kerja selama ini," kata Sonoko. "Kau tahu itu, Ran?"

Ran menggeleng. "Aku baru tahu hari ini."

Sonoko menepuk punggung Ran. "Jangan cemas. Dia hanya rekan kerjanya. Tidak lebih."

Ran tersenyum. Ia pun berharap begitu. Kemudian, ia dan Sonoko memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Shinichi dan Shiho yang kini terlibat percakapan bersama Kogoro dan Kawahara.

Dari percakapan mereka, Ran pun akhirnya dapat lebih mengenal Shiho. Selama Shinichi terlibat kasus rumit, Shiho-lah yang berada di sisinya dan membantunya dalam berbagai hal, seperti yang diceritakan Shinichi pada mereka.

"Miyano adalah ilmuwan jenius. Bidang keahliannya adalah biologi molekuler," kata Shinichi.

"Biologi molekuler? Kalau tak salah bidang itu juga berhubungan erat dengan biokimia, kan? Kebetulan saudara saya adalah pakar biokimia dan telah meraih gelar doktor. Dia adalah spesialis karbohidrat," kata Kawahara antusias. "Bagaimana dengan anda, Miyano- _san_? Topik apa yang paling anda suka?"

"Hmm.. saya lebih tertarik pada protein, terutama enzim," jawab Shiho, "dan belakangan ini saya lebih sering bekerja dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan genetika."

"Oh, genetika! Luar biasa!" Kawahara bertepuk tangan dengan kagum. "Kalau begitu bukankah bidang anda sangat cocok dengan produk terbaru kami? Anda tentu setuju, Miyano- _san_?"

Shiho mengangguk. "Ya. Dari berita-berita yang saya baca, kelihatannya produk anda cukup menjanjikan. Sayang sekali saya terlambat menyaksikan simulasinya hari ini."

"Kawahara- _san_ , bagaimana jika anda mengulangi simulasi itu khusus untuk teman saya ini? Miyano sangat hebat dalam hal genetika. Anda takkan menyesal!" kata Shinichi antusias.

"Oh, sehebat itukah?" Kawahara tampak cukup tertarik dengan penawaran Shinichi. "Maaf, Miyano- _san_ , kalau boleh tahu, sudah sampai di mana jenjang pendidikan anda?"

"Doktor," jawab Shiho singkat.

"Kau sudah punya gelar doktor?" tanya Kogoro takjub. Kawahara juga terbelalak, sama tidak percayanya dengan Kogoro. "Tapi—tapi—kau kelihatan terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang doktor!"

Shinichi tertawa. "Sudah saya bilang, Miyano adalah ilmuwan jenius. Dia sudah meraih gelar doktor bahkan sebelum usianya genap 18 tahun." _Walaupun dengan campur tangan organisasi_ , Shinichi menambahkan dalam hati karena organisasi hitam dengan segala macam koneksinya entah bagaimana berhasil membuat Shiho yang saat itu masih sangat muda diterima sebagai mahasiswa program doktor.

Semuanya takjub dengan penuturan Shinichi yang sedikit pun tidak dibantah Shiho. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja Kawahara tertawa.

"Tentu saja! Hanya orang jenius yang sanggup berdiri di samping orang jenius, bukan begitu? Seharusnya sejak awal aku sudah tahu kalau rekan kerja detektif Shinichi Kudo yang terkenal memang bukan orang sembarangan!" kata Kawahara di sela-sela tawanya. "Kalau begitu mungkin kita bisa membicarakan hal ini lebih jauh, Miyano- _san_? Saya ingin mendiskusikan produk baru kami lebih lanjut dengan anda."

Shiho tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Dengan senang hati, Kawahara- _san_."

"Terima kasih, Miyano- _san_ ," Kawahara mengangguk sambil tersenyum puas. "Waah... tapi semua ini benar-benar luar biasa! Detektif terkenal bekerja sama dengan ahli genetika! Bukankah hal ini kurang lebih mirip dengan Holmes dan Watson?" komentar Kawahara lagi, masih tampak takjub dengan pemuda-pemudi jenius di hadapannya. "Kudo- _san_ , anda dan Miyano- _san_ memang cocok sekali. Tidak heran jika kalian bekerja bersama-sama."

Kata-kata Kawahara membuat hati Ran seolah tertusuk. Ia merasa kali ini Shinichi disandingkan dengan Shiho dan ia merasa dirinya tidak termasuk dalam kehidupan Shinichi. Shinichi juga terlihat santai saja dengan komentar Kawahara, seolah-olah komentar itu normal untuknya. Ran tahu posisinya saat ini tidak lebih dari teman baik Shinichi sehingga tidak mungkin orang memikirkannya sebagai pendamping Shinichi. Walaupun begitu, selama ini Ran beranggapan bahwa Shinichi memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Selama ini ia berpikir bahwa Shinichi juga menyukainya. Bukankah itu yang dikatakan detektif SMA itu kepadanya saat mereka bertemu di London? Bukankah mereka juga sempat jadian? Bukankah Shinichi memutuskan hubungan mereka semata-mata hanya karena kasus berbahaya itu dan bukan karena ia tidak lagi mencintainya?

Percakapan beralih ke arah kasus yang baru saja dihadapi Shinichi saat ia dan Shiho dalam perjalanan ke acara peluncuran produk terbaru Kawahara. Setelah itu, topik pembicaraan berubah menjadi kasus rumit yang dihadapi Shinichi dalam waktu lama, termasuk bagaimana Shinichi bisa terlibat dan bagaimana Shinichi dan Shiho bertemu pertama kali.

"Saya mulai terlibat setelah memecahkan kasus di Tropical Land. Saat itu saya sedang jalan-jalan di sana bersama Ran," kata Shinichi kepada orang-orang yang menyimak ceritanya. "Sejak saat itu saya tidak bisa menjalani hari-hari saya seperti biasa demi keamanan orang-orang di sekitar saya. Nyawa saya sendiri berada dalam bahaya sehingga saya harus bersembunyi di luar negeri sambil berusaha mengalahkan mereka. Sungguh hari-hari yang melelahkan."

"Sebenarnya kasus apa yang kau hadapi?" tanya Ran.

"Ada sebuah organisasi yang melakukan berbagai tindakan kriminal secara terencana dan rahasia sehingga sulit sekali menangkap mereka. Aku dan Shiho bekerja sama dengan badan intelijen dan polisi untuk meringkus mereka. Syukurlah, akhirnya kasus itu berakhir dengan kemenangan kami," jawab Shinichi.

"Lalu bagaimana kalian berdua bisa bertemu?" tanya Kawahara pada Shinichi dan Shiho.

"Dulunya saya bekerja untuk organisasi itu. Saya juga disekolahkan oleh mereka sejak kecil. Suatu hari, mereka membunuh kakak saya. Saya bertanya mengapa kakak saya dibunuh, namun mereka tidak memberikan jawaban apa pun. Saya pun memutuskan untuk mogok kerja sampai mereka memberikan saya jawaban yang sebenarnya. Ternyata mereka tidak beniat memberikan jawaban, malah ingin membunuh saya. Saya pun melarikan diri sebelum mereka berhasil membunuh saya. Kemudian, dalam perjalanan melarikan diri, saya bertemu dengan Kudo- _kun_ ," jawab Shiho panjang lebar.

"Begitu saja? Hanya bertemu secara kebetulan?" tanya Kogoro.

Shiho mengangguk. "Setelah bertemu Kudo- _kun_ , saya menceritakan siapa diri saya yang sebenarnya. Awalnya Kudo- _kun_ marah setelah tahu identitas saya, tapi lambat laun dia mulai menerima keberadaan saya. Sejak saat itulah saya menjadi rekan kerja Kudo- _kun_."

"Kau memberitahu identitasmu pada Shinichi begitu saja? Apakah sebelumnya kau sudah kenal Shinichi?" tanya Ran.

"Benar," Shiho lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Aku sudah mengenal Kudo- _kun_ sebelum kami bertemu secara langsung. Kudo- _kun_ menjadi target organisasi tempatku bekerja dulu. Aku yang saat itu masih bergabung dengan mereka tentu saja tahu hal itu."

"Tapi aneh juga kau bisa menerima keberadaan mantan penjahat sepertinya," kata Sonoko pada Shinichi. "Apa yang membuatmu percaya padanya?"

"Yah…" Shinichi melirik Shiho yang juga sedang melirik Shinichi. "Miyano membuktikan padaku pihak siapa yang ia dukung sekarang. Selain itu, aku tidak bisa melindungi kakaknya, makanya setelah mengetahui identitas Miyano, aku memutuskan untuk percaya padanya dan melindunginya dari organisasi itu."

"Eh?" Ran tidak mengerti. "Apa hubungannya kakak Miyano- _san_ denganmu?"

"Aku sudah tahu kakaknya terancam bahaya dan aku berusaha keras menyelamatkannya, namun aku terlambat," kata Shinichi muram. Ia tidak suka mengingat lagi kegagalannya dalam melindungi Akemi Miyano. Ia merasa sedih saat teringat air mata Ai Haibara yang bertanya padanya mengapa ia tidak menyelamatkan Akemi. Walaupun kejadian itu sudah lama sekali dan kasus itu sudah selesai, Shinichi masih merasakan penyesalan atas kegagalannya menolong Akemi.

"Sudahlah, Kudo- _kun_ , semua itu sudah lama sekali," kata Shiho. "Kasusnya juga sudah berakhir. Kau tidak perlu menyesalinya lagi."

Shinichi memandang Shiho, lalu tersenyum. " _Thanks_ , Miyano."

Ran benar-benar merasa tidak enak sekarang. Shinichi baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia telah memutuskan untuk melindungi Miyano. Lalu senyuman yang tersungging di bibir Shinichi barusan seolah memiliki arti yang lebih dalam. Ran bingung sekaligus gelisah. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya sebenarnya seperti apa hubungan Shinichi dan Shiho.

Setelah percakapan mereka usai, Kawahara dan Shiho memutuskan untuk membicarakan simulasi _software_ terbaru Perusahaan Kawahara lebih lanjut sementara Kogoro kembali dihampiri oleh tamu-tamu lain yang mengaguminya. Ran memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk bicara pada Shinichi, meminta penjelasan atas semua yang tidak diketahuinya. Sonoko memutuskan untuk membiarkan Ran bicara dengan Shinichi sehingga ia pun kembali bergabung dengan keluarganya.

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau telah pulang dan kasusmu telah selesai?" tanya Ran langsung pada mantan kekasihnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku lupa, Ran. Aku sibuk sekali, kan sudah kukatakan padamu. Kasus itu memang sudah selesai, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada lagi yang perlu kuurus."

"Bukankah ada Miyano- _san_ yang membantumu? Apakah sesibuk itu dirimu sampai tidak bisa memberiku kabar?"

Shinichi mendesah. "Ya, aku sesibuk itu. Terlalu banyak yang kupikirkan bahkan sekarang. Dan Miyano katamu? Dia sama sibuknya denganku. Bahkan aku dan dia masih kerepotan setelah bekerja sama. Maafkan aku, Ran."

Ran terdiam, tak percaya dengan jawaban yang diberikan Shinichi. Ia merasa sakit hati, namun akalnya berkata bahwa sudah pasti Shinichi sibuk sekali sehingga tidak sempat memikirkannya. Sekalipun Shinichi memikirkannya, mungkin situasinya yang masih rumit menghalanginya untuk berkomunikasi dengannya sehingga Shinichi akhirnya memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya dulu. Bisa saja itu yang terjadi sehingga Shinichi tidak menghubunginya.

"Kalau begitu, kau benar-benar akan tinggal mulai sekarang?" tanya Ran lagi dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Rencananya aku akan tinggal di sini lagi, setidaknya sampai lulus SMA," jawab Shinichi.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

Ran tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Ia senang sekali. Shinichi benar-benar pulang. Ia tak perlu kesepian lagi karena menunggu detektif itu kembali.

"Kalau begitu, Shinichi... apakah... apakah kita akan kembali seperti dulu? Maksudku, kau... kau masih menyukaiku, kan?" kata Ran dengan malu-malu tanpa memandang Shinichi. Shinichi yang melihat tingkah Ran segera paham apa yang dimaksud gadis itu.

"Ran Mouri, aku memang menyukaimu," jawab Shinichi sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

Ran menatap Shinichi, lalu ia pun ikut tersenyum. Wajahnya memerah bahagia sekaligus tersipu malu, namun ia tidak berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Shinichi. Ia merasa begitu bahagia sekarang. "Kalau begitu, Shinichi, kita tidak akan berpisah lagi, kan? Kita akan selalu bersama-sama, kan?"

Shinichi memandang kedua mata Ran yang tengah memandangnya penuh harap. Oh, betapa ia ingin sekali menjawab ya, namun ia tahu jawaban itu tidak tepat. "Maafkan aku, Ran. Aku ingin sekali bilang ya, tapi aku tidak bisa."

Ran terkejut. "Kenapa? Bukankah kasus itu akhirnya selesai? Bukankah akhirnya kau bisa pulang?"

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu menungguku lagi, Ran. Kalau kita bersama, aku hanya akan membuatmu menunggu. Aku tidak mau membuatmu merasa sedih."

"Tapi kau sudah kembali!" kata Ran tak terima. "Mengapa aku harus menunggu lagi? Kau sudah kembali, Shinichi. Apakah kau akan pergi lagi?"

"Mungkin aku harus pergi lagi untuk waktu yang lama. Entahlah," jawab Shinichi. "Tapi memang seperti itulah aku, Ran. Aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa bersamamu karena aku tidak mau kau menungguku lagi. Maaf, Ran."

Kali ini Ran bisa merasakan kedua matanya basah oleh air mata. Ia tahu tak lama lagi ia akan menangis. "Aku... aku tidak mengerti… setelah sekian lama kau membuatku menunggu, lalu menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, lalu kita akhirnya berpacaran... sampai kau juga yang mengakhirinya karena kasus itu... sekarang kau datang untuk mengatakan padaku bahwa kita tidak bisa bersama… Kenapa, Shinichi?"

Shinichi mengepalkan kedua tangannya, berusaha keras bersikap tegar. Ia benci situasi ini. Ia membuat gadis yang disukainya menangis karenanya. Ia tidak ingin melihat Ran menangis sedih. Tapi sekarang lebih baik daripada nanti. Ia harus menuntaskan semuanya sekarang, secepat mungkin.

"Kumohon mengertilah, Ran. Aku selalu berada di dekat bahaya. Kau lihat sendiri, aku hanya murid SMA tapi sudah terlibat kasus kejahatan berskala internasional. Nyawaku bahkan sampai terancam. Aku bisa membahayakanmu. Kasus ini memang sudah berakhir, tapi kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Tidak ada jaminan bahwa kelak aku takkan menghadapi hal semacam ini lagi. Bahkan bisa saja masih ada sisa-sisa organisasi yang saat ini sedang berkeliaran mengincar nyawaku. Kalau suatu hari nanti kita hidup bersama dan aku harus pergi jauh lagi dalam waktu lama, kau hanya akan menunggu lagi dan saat itu akan terasa lebih sulit, Ran. Aku tidak mau melukaimu lebih parah dari sekarang."

"Apakah kau mempermainkan perasaanku, Shinichi?" isak Ran yang akhirnya tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"Aku tidak berniat mempermainkan perasaanmu, karena itu aku melakukan ini sekarang," jawab Shinichi. "Aku sudah memikirkan ini, Ran. Demi kebaikanmu. Demi kebaikan kita berdua. Aku harus melepaskanmu dan kau pun harus melepaskanku. Aku tidak suka ini, tapi ini yang harus kulakukan."

Ran masih menangis. Sebenarnya Shinichi pun ingin menangis, namun sekuat tenaga ia tahan air matanya. Ia harus terlihat tegar di depan Ran.

"Maafkan aku, Ran. Aku akan tetap di sisimu sebagai temanmu. Aku tidak bisa menjadi lebih dari itu. Aku pun tidak bisa menjadikanmu lebih dari itu. Maafkan aku, Ran. Kumohon lepaskan aku."

Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja Ran berbalik, lalu berlari ke arah pintu sambil berteriak, "Shinichi bodoh! Bodoh!"

Shinichi memandang Ran keluar dari aula, tidak berniat menyusulnya. Ia hanya terpaku di tempatnya hingga akhirnya ia pun menangis. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ia menangis. Aula begitu ramai dan semua orang sedang bergembira menikmati pesta. Tidak ada yang memerhatikan detektif SMA yang baru saja kembali setelah menyelesaikan kasus rumit. Shiho pun tidak akan menyadarinya jika ia tidak mendekati Shinichi.

"Kudo- _kun_ , di mana Ran- _san_?" tanya Shiho sambil berjalan menghampiri Shinichi. Shinichi hanya diam sambil bersandar di dinding dengan kepala tertunduk. Shiho menyadari ada yang salah. Ketika akhirnya ia sudah cukup dekat dengan Shinichi, gadis itu pun tahu kalau memang ada yang salah dengan detektif itu. Shinichi menangis.

"Kudo- _kun_ …" dan detik itu juga, Shiho tahu kalau Shinichi sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Ran. Shinichi sudah melepaskan Ran.

"Ran- _san_ keluar, kan?"

Shinichi hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan meminta Suzuki- _san_ mencarinya," kata Shiho. "Tegarlah, _Tantei-san_. Kau sudah melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Setelah itu Shiho meninggalkan Shinichi untuk menemui Sonoko dan mengatakan bahwa sepertinya tadi Ran dan Shinichi berselisih. Tampaknya Ran pergi keluar dari aula setelah berselisih dengan Shinichi dan Shiho meminta Sonoko mencarinya dan menghiburnya karena Sonoko-lah sahabat dekat Ran. Sonoko tidak perlu disuruh dua kali. Begitu mengerti situasinya, gadis itu langsung melesat keluar aula untuk mencari Ran. Sementara itu, Shiho kembali menghampiri Shinichi, berniat tetap di sisinya sampai detektif itu merasa lebih baik.

"Tak kusangka rasanya seberat ini untuk benar-benar melepaskannya," kata Shinichi setelah beberapa saat, ketika ia telah merasa sanggup untuk bicara pada _partner_ -nya.

"Tentu saja. Kau masih mencintainya," balas Shiho.

"Apa menurutmu perasaanku padanya bisa berubah?"

"Hati manusia selalu berubah-ubah, Kudo- _kun_ , jadi kupikir perasaanmu pun punya peluang untuk berubah."

Shinichi tersenyum tipis. "Akan jauh lebih baik bila perasaanku berubah. Malah, lebih bagus lagi bila aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang lain, orang lain yang tak perlu kutinggalkan seperti Ran."

"Ya, aku setuju," Shiho mengangguk. "Aku harap Ran- _san_ mendapatkan orang yang jauh lebih baik darimu. Wanita sebaik dirinya sama sekali tak pantas mendapatkan pria yang selalu meninggalkannya."

"Hei, bukankah seharusnya kau menghiburku? Kenapa kau terdengar seolah-olah sedang menyindirku?"

"Oh? Aku hanya mengatakan fakta," balas Shiho ringan. "Lagipula, dari nada suaramu, kurasa kau sama sekali tak butuh hiburan."

"Huh, kau ini sama sekali tidak manis."

"Syukurlah kalau kau sudah sadar," kata Shiho acuh tak acuh. "Omong-omong, aku masih ingin menikmati jamuan pesta. Kau ingin ikut denganku atau masih ingin menyendiri di sini?"

Shinichi memandang rekan kerjanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum. "Kau tahu, Miyano, sekilas kau ini seperti wanita tak berhati, tapi sebenarnya kau orang yang baik."

"Aku tidak akan berterima kasih atas pujianmu."

Shinichi tertawa. Entah mengapa kata-kata Shiho yang tak ada manisnya sama sekali justru berhasil menghiburnya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kau bilang kau ingin menikmati jamuan pesta? Aku ikut," kata Shinichi setelah tawanya berhenti. "Kita sudah datang terlambat, jadi aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan sisa waktuku di pesta ini."

"Begitu?" Shiho melirik detektif di sampingnya, lalu membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju keramaian pesta. "Ayo cepat! Aku takkan memaafkanmu jika ternyata hidangan-hidangan kesukaanku sudah habis."

"Kau ini..." Shinichi memandang _partner_ -nya dengan jengkel sambil berjalan mengikutinya. "Kau masih menyalahkanku atas keterlambatan kita? Kau tahu sendiri kasus itu datang di luar kendaliku."

"Siapa bilang aku takkan memaafkanmu gara-gara kasus itu? Aku takkan memaafkanmu karena kau sudah membuatku membuang waktu percuma hanya untuk menemani orang patah hati sepertimu!" balas Shiho dengan ekspresi tak kalah jengkel, membuat Shinichi yang mendengarnya tercengang sampai-sampai ia menghentikan langkahnya. Shiho yang menyadari hal itu segera berbalik. "Hei, jangan hanya bengong di situ! Kenapa kau malah berhenti?"

"Eh? Oh, maaf," Shinichi nyengir, lalu ia meraih tangan Shiho. "Sepertinya aku harus buru-buru supaya kau mau memaafkanku, ya? Ayo!" Dan detektif itu pun menarik tangan Shiho kembali ke dalam kerumunan orang-orang, sekali lagi melibatkan diri mereka dalam kemeriahan acara. Shiho mungkin tidak tahu, tapi Shinichi sangat berterima kasih padanya. Shiho telah berkali-kali menolongnya dalam setiap kesulitannya, menghiburnya walaupun mungkin gadis itu tak menyadarinya. Shiho selalu bisa memahaminya, selalu menghargai keputusan-keputusannya meskipun ada kalanya gadis itu tak sependapat dengannya. Entah bagaimana Shiho selalu bisa berada di sisinya, selalu bersedia menemaninya, dan siap untuk membantunya kapan pun ia membutuhkannya. Setelah menyadari hal itu, tanpa sadar Shinichi tersenyum.

Andai saja ia jatuh cinta pada Shiho, bukan pada Ran. Ia sungguh ingin jatuh cinta pada Shiho.

~o0o~

* * *

 **Hai, readers, penggemar DC dan penggemar ShinShi! Saya datang lagi bersama fanfic ShinShi terbaru saya. Udah lebih dari setahun saya nggak nulis cerita ShinShi, jadi sebenarnya saya agak nggak pede, nih, haha... Tapi mudah-mudahan pembaca suka. Mohon review-nya, ya. Saya sangat suka review! Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic ini. See you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan milik Aoyama Gosho. Saya tidak berniat menarik keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini selain untuk tambah-tambah ilmu dan pengalaman menulis.

 **TO BE BY HIS SIDE**

 ** _Part 2. His Partner_**

Jika Shinichi adalah seorang psikolog, ia tidak akan ragu menjadikan Shiho sebagai objek penelitiannya. Bagaimana tidak? Shiho adalah seorang individu yang menarik. Ia memiliki latar belakang kehidupan dan berbagai pencapaian yang tidak mudah ditemukan. Berapa banyak remaja yang kehilangan keluarganya di tangan organisasi kriminal tapi juga ternyata bekerja untuk organisasi itu? Berapa banyak remaja yang mampu menciptakan racun sehebat Apotoxin 4869 yang bisa membuat orang dewasa kembali menjadi anak-anak? Sudah jelas tidak banyak, bahkan Shinichi yakin hanya Shiho yang memenuhi semua kriteria itu.

Shiho juga memiliki kepribadian yang tak kalah menarik untuk diamati. Setiap orang akan menemukan hampir seluruh hitam-putih manusia ada dalam diri Shiho. Shiho adalah penjahat sekaligus penegak keadilan. Shiho adalah seorang penakut sekaligus seorang pemberani. Shiho adalah seorang pesimis yang berhasil menjadi optimis. Shiho bisa menjadi munafik, namun di sisi lain ia adalah teman yang setia. Shiho Miyano adalah individu yang begitu luas dan dinamis dan karena itulah Shinichi selalu senang mengamatinya meskipun ia bukan seorang psikolog. Shiho adalah pribadi yang tidak pernah tetap. Ia selalu berkembang, selalu berubah, selalu menjadi misteri bagi Shinichi.

Shiho adalah kebanggaan Shinichi.

Shinichi begitu senang setiap kali ada yang memuji Shiho, entah itu karena kecerdasannya, kebaikannya, ataupun kecantikannya. Mengapa? Karena Shiho adalah temannya, sahabatnya, _partner_ -nya yang telah menemaninya melalui berbagai cobaan berat. Shinichi bisa berbangga diri karena ia yakin bahwa selain keluarga Shiho, hanya ia dan Profesor Agasa-lah yang paling memahami Shiho. Shinichi begitu bangga pada segala pencapaian Shiho, pada perkembangannya yang semakin baik dari hari ke hari. Ia masih ingat masa-masa ketika Shiho adalah pribadi yang pesimis dan memiliki kecenderungan untuk bunuh diri. Ia masih ingat masa-masa ketika Shiho adalah gadis penakut yang tak berani mengambil resiko demi kebebasannya. Tapi lihatlah sekarang! Shiho telah berubah. Shiho yang sekarang adalah Shiho yang percaya pada mimpi, yang memiliki harapan-harapan. Shiho yang sekarang adalah Shiho yang berani melangkah demi kebebasan dan keadilan. Shiho yang sekarang adalah Shiho yang takkan lari lagi dari kenyataan.

 _"_ _Kau mengatakan padaku untuk tidak lari dari_ _takdirku_ _, Kudo-kun, jadi biarkan aku menghadapinya. Kau tentu tahu aku takkan bisa benar-benar bebas jika aku tak melakukan ini."_

Shinichi selalu tersenyum ketika mengingat kata-kata luar biasa _partner_ -nya di masa lalu, ketika Ai Haibara memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi Shiho Miyano meskipun ia mungkin bisa memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik sebagai Ai Haibara. Shiho mungkin tak punya siapa-siapa, begitu kata Ai saat itu, tapi Shiho punya kewajiban untuk menebus segala kesalahannya. Ia harus bersaksi di pengadilan demi kebebasannya, demi kebebasan orang-orang tak bersalah, dan demi korban-korban jiwa yang tewas di tangan racun buatannya. Ia ingin bersaksi demi keadilan. Shinichi takkan pernah bisa melupakan keberanian Shiho ketika ia melangkah dengan mantap memasuki ruang sidang pengadilan internasional, ketika ia duduk di hadapan hakim dan jaksa sebagai saksi kejahatan organisasi hitam dan diadili sebagai terdakwa pencipta racun APTX 4869 yang telah memakan banyak korban jiwa. Shinichi takkan bisa melupakan segala ketegangan pada hari itu dan ia takkan bisa melupakan kebahagiaan yang membuncah dari lubuk hati terdalamnya ketika akhirnya, setelah beberapa kali diadili dalam persidangan, pengadilan memutuskan untuk membebaskan Shiho setelah ia terbukti tidak bersalah—karena racun itu sebenarnya adalah _prototype_ , produk tidak sempurna dari produk sebenarnya yang ingin diciptakan Shiho, namun digunakan oleh organisasi hitam untuk membunuh tanpa persetujuannya dan saat itu Shiho tak bisa melawan karena pada dasarnya mereka juga sedang menyandera kakaknya. Shinichi takkan bisa melupakan air mata bahagia Shiho serta tubuhnya yang gemetar penuh rasa syukur hari itu, yang membuat detektif itu memutuskan untuk memeluknya tanpa pikir panjang begitu sidang resmi ditutup.

Setelah sidang-sidang pengadilan yang menegangkan itu, urusan Shinichi dan Shiho masih belum selesai. Mereka harus menyetujui perjanjian untuk tidak memberitahu siapa pun mengenai efek APTX yang mampu mengecilkan tubuh mereka. Semua orang yang mengetahui identitas asli Conan Edogawa dan Ai Haibara juga diharuskan untuk menyetujui perjanjian yang sama. Petinggi PSB dan FBI yang telah mengetahui efek samping APTX ini menganggap masyarakat belum siap menerima fakta tersebut. Mereka khawatir efek samping APTX tersebut akan menimbulkan percobaan-percobaan manusia yang lain di masa depan jika publik sampai mengetahuinya. Tidak ada yang keberatan dengan keputusan itu. Shiho bahkan bertekad untuk membawa rahasia racun itu ke liang kuburnya karena ia sadar betapa berbahayanya racun itu bagi umat manusia.

Akhirnya satu babak kehidupan Shiho Miyano telah berakhir. Setelah lebih dari 18 tahun terjebak dalam ketakutannya akan organisasi hitam, kini gadis itu bisa hidup bebas. Sejak saat itu pun Shinichi terus mengamatinya karena begitu babak yang kelam itu berakhir, Shiho memerlihatkan begitu banyak perubahan. Ia menjadi lebih sering tersenyum walaupun sifat dingin dan sarkastisnya tidak pernah hilang. Ia menjadi orang yang lebih optimis pada masa depan. Ia menjadi pribadi yang lebih menyenangkan dari sebelumnya walaupun sekilas orang takkan bisa melihat betapa luar biasanya gadis itu. Shinichi ingin mendukungnya, ingin membuka dunianya dengan mengenalkan _partner_ -nya yang jenius pada dunia. Karena itu ketika Perusahaan Kawahara mengundangnya untuk menghadiri acara peluncuran _software_ analisa forensik terbaru mereka dan mengizinkannya membawa seorang teman, tanpa pikir panjang Shinichi langsung mengajak Shiho.

Malam itu memang bukan malam terbaik. Ia dan Shiho lagi-lagi terjebak kasus pembunuhan yang membuat mereka harus terlambat menghadiri acara. Sudah begitu, malam itu pun Shinichi harus merasa patah hati karena ia menolak perasaan Ran, gadis yang begitu dicintainya. Ia sudah memutuskan hubungan mereka demi keselamatan Ran dan malam itu ia benar-benar harus melepaskan Ran untuk selamanya, jadi bayangkan saja bagaimana terkoyaknya hatinya! Tapi pada malam itu juga pikiran Shinichi menjadi lebih terbuka. Di malam itulah ia menyadari betapa berartinya Shiho baginya. Di malam itulah ia dengan anehnya berharap dirinya jatuh cinta pada Shiho karena ia tahu betul ia tak perlu meninggalkan Shiho seperti ia meninggalkan Ran.

Harapan itu aneh, tentu saja, karena bagi Shinichi yang saat itu masih mencintai Ran, Shiho adalah pribadi yang jauh berkebalikan dengan gadis pujaan hatinya. Shiho tidak termasuk dalam tipe wanita idaman Shinichi. Karena itu Shinichi hampir-hampir tak percaya ketika harapan aneh itu terwujud beberapa tahun kemudian, ketika ia telah duduk di bangku universitas dengan karir detektifnya yang sukses dan stabil. Shinichi tak mau mengakuinya terang-terangan, tapi ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada _partner_ -nya; _partner_ -nya yang dingin, sarkastis, dan sinis itu. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya!

Jatuh cinta pada Shiho tidak sama dengan jatuh cinta pada Ran. Jika dulu Shinichi jatuh cinta pada Ran karena kepribadiannya yang sabar, setia, ramah, keibuan, kuat, dan mandiri serta tentu saja, ditambah parasnya yang cantik jelita, sekarang Shinichi jatuh cinta pada Shiho karena ia merasa tidak bisa hidup tanpa Shiho. _Partner_ -nya itu adalah orang yang serba tahu tentang dirinya. Sering kali Shinichi tak perlu mengutarakan pemikirannya karena Shiho hampir selalu tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Shiho selalu ada untuknya di mana pun ia berada sampai-sampai Shinichi sulit membayangkan hidup tanpa Shiho di sisinya. Memang benar, kecerdasan dan kecantikan Shiho juga menarik perhatiannya, tapi faktor utama yang membuat Shinichi jatuh cinta pada Shiho adalah keberadaan ilmuwan itu yang seolah-olah melengkapi hidupnya, melengkapi jiwanya. Shiho adalah sosok tak tergantikan dalam hidup Shinichi. Shinichi tak mau dan takkan bisa menggantinya. Ia bahkan tak sanggup membayangkan dirinya melihat Shiho menikahi pria lain karena itu artinya Shiho akan meninggalkannya. Pemikiran itu sungguh sebuah ide buruk baginya karena ia ingin Shiho tetap menjadi _partner_ -nya. Ia ingin Shiho tetap di sisinya. Saat itulah Shinichi sadar bahwa rupanya ia telah jatuh cinta pada Shiho.

Shiho benar ketika gadis itu mengatakan bahwa perasaan manusia bisa berubah. Ya, Shiho benar dan Shinichi akui itu. Perasaannya pada Ran kini tak lebih dari sekedar teman sementara perasaannya pada Shiho berkembang melampaui batas sahabat dan rekan kerja. Shinichi sempat beranggapan bahwa dirinya sudah gila karena jatuh cinta pada wanita menakutkan seperti Shiho—tidak—ia bisa gila karena sudah jatuh cinta padanya! Bagaimana mungkin ia berani menyatakan perasaannya pada wanita mengerikan itu? Bisa-bisa ia jadi bulan-bulanan Shiho selama berminggu-minggu.

Tidak, Shinichi tak mau jadi bulan-bulanan. Ia tak bisa menyatakan cintanya pada Shiho. Ia belum siap kehilangan harga dirinya.

Maka Shinichi diam. Selama bertahun-tahun ia memendam perasaannya dan tetap menjalin hubungan normal dengan Shiho, hanya sebatas sahabat dan rekan kerja. Tidak lebih. Tapi ternyata menjalani hidup dengan memendam rasa pada Shiho tidak semudah dugaannya semula. Bukan karena Shiho didekati banyak pria. Bukan karena Shiho jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Bukan, sama sekali bukan karena hal-hal semacam itu. Shinichi merasa semakin lelah memendam perasaannya karena ternyata ia begitu mencintai Shiho. Ia sangat menyayangi _partner_ -nya. Dan jatuh cinta pada Shiho bukanlah proses yang singkat. Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun baginya untuk bisa jatuh cinta pada Shiho dan melupakan Ran. Shinichi tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu yang lama itu. Ia tidak mau kehilangan cinta keduanya seperti ia kehilangan cinta pertamanya. Ia ingin memperjuangkan Shiho karena tidak seperti Ran, Shiho punya peluang untuk diperjuangkan. Shinichi tidak harus meninggalkan Shiho seperti ia meninggalkan Ran. Shinichi tak perlu membuat Shiho menunggu karena Shiho selalu bisa menyusulnya, selalu bisa berjalan beriringan dengannya. Shinichi tak ingin kehilangan Shiho, tidak sebelum ia mencoba mendapatkannya.

Tapi sungguh, menyatakan perasaannya pada Shiho tidaklah mudah.

Shiho bukanlah tipe wanita yang mudah termakan kata-kata romantis. Ia bukan wanita yang akan tersipu malu jika seorang pria menyatakan cinta padanya. Shiho adalah wanita yang logis, wanita yang lebih mengutamakan nalarnya daripada perasaannya. Ia takkan menyerahkan dirinya pada pria sembarangan karena ia sendiri bukan wanita sembarangan. Menyatakan cinta pada Shiho sama artinya dengan sengaja memasuki pengadilan dengan Shiho sebagai hakim sekaligus jaksa penuntut. Tak diragukan lagi, dengan nalarnya yang jenius Shiho akan bertanya banyak hal pada pria nekat itu bagaikan seorang jaksa atau hakim yang menanyai terdakwa, mulai dari alasannya jatuh cinta padanya, pekerjaannya, pencapaian-pencapaiannya, serta jaminan apa yang bisa diberikan pria itu untuk Shiho jika Shiho menerima perasaannya. Sungguh, membayangkan hal itu saja sudah membuat Shinichi bergidik ngeri. Ia mungkin benar-benar sudah gila karena bisa jatuh cinta pada wanita semenakutkan Shiho. Ralat: ia memang sudah gila karena "pengadilan Shiho" terus-menerus mendatangi mimpinya belakangan ini.

"Ugh, sialan kau, Miyano..." Shinichi mengumpat begitu ia bangun dari tidurnya, terbebas dari ketegangan "pengadilan Shiho" untuk kesekian kalinya. Hal ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Ia harus menyatakan perasaannya pada Shiho secepat mungkin jika ia ingin tidur dengan tenang.

Shinichi melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Sudah jam delapan lewat yang berarti ia bangun kesiangan hari ini. Jika hari ini adalah hari kerja, ia pasti sudah kalang-kabut. Untunglah sekarang hari minggu, hari libur bagi seorang detektif polisi muda sepertinya. Tidak ada tugas mengintai. Tidak ada perintah untuk menangkap pelaku kejahatan; setidaknya demikian sampai Inspektur Megure atau rekan kerjanya yang lain tiba-tiba menghubunginya. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya menonton televisi sampai kasus memutuskan untuk mendatanginya dengan sendirinya. Maka dengan langkah gontai Shinichi keluar dari kamarnya untuk menggosok gigi dan berganti pakaian, kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Menu sarapannya adalah menu yang sederhana. Sangat sederhana. Hanya dua lembar roti tawar panggang dan sebuah telur goreng. Sebenarnya menu sarapan Shinichi tidak selalu seperti itu. Ia bisa memperkaya menu makannya setiap hari sejak ia memiliki penghasilan tetap, apa lagi Shiho selalu bersedia memasak untuknya setelah ibunya, Yukiko, terang-terangan menitipkan Shinichi yang tidak becus memasak pada ilmuwan itu. Sarapannya bisa saja sereal, bubur telur, atau nasi dengan berbagai lauk pauk seperti sosis, ikan, daging, atau ayam. Ia juga bisa menyantap salad berbumbu mayones sebagai sarapannya, tapi hari ini kulkasnya kosong. Ia tidak punya makanan lain selain roti tawar dan telur. Itu artinya, jadwalnya hari ini untuk bersantai di depan televisi harus terpotong untuk pergi belanja.

Seusai sarapan, Shinichi melanjutkan rutinitasnya keluar rumah untuk memeriksa kotak surat serta mengambil koran langganannya setiap hari. Saat itulah ia tiba-tiba terlonjak karena mendengar suara yang sudah akrab di telinganya.

"Wah wah, kelihatannya kau punya banyak pengggemar, ya, Kudo- _kun_?"

Shinichi segera menoleh pada _partner_ -nya yang rupanya telah berdiri di sebelahnya dengan kedua tangan memegang tas-tas plastik berisi barang belanjaan.

"Miyano! Ya ampun, kau membuatku kaget!" gerutunya. "Dan apa maksudmu dengan aku punya banyak penggemar?"

"Surat-surat itu." Shiho melirikkan kedua matanya pada tumpukan amplop di dalam kotak surat kediaman Kudo. "Mana ada detektif polisi yang mendapat surat sebanyak itu kecuali detektif polisi itu adalah seorang _Heisei_ Holmes, iya, kan?"

"Hei, belum tentu semua surat ini adalah surat untukku, kan? Bisa saja surat-surat penggemar yang kau maksud adalah surat-surat penggemar orang tuaku," balas Shinichi sambil mendengus, kemudian kedua matanya tertuju pada tas-tas plastik di tangan Shiho. "Apa itu? Kau habis belanja?"

"Ya. Kulkas Profesor sudah hampir kosong, jadi aku pergi belanja. Lagipula tadi pagi ada diskon di pasar ikan. Sayang sekali kalau dilewatkan," kata Shiho. "Aku juga sudah belanja untuk kulkasmu. Jangan lupa ganti uangku, ya."

"Eh? Kau belanja untukku juga?" Shinichi terbelalak tak percaya.

"Ya. Kulkasmu selalu kosong di akhir minggu dan kemarin kau pulang larut malam setelah mengurus kasus, jadi kupikir mungkin kau sama sekali tak punya apa-apa sekarang. Bukan begitu?" Shiho tersenyum, lalu dengan santainya ia memasuki halaman kediaman Kudo tanpa menunggu izin dari pemiliknya. Ketika tiba di depan pintu rumah, tiba-tiba saja Shiho berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. "Omong-omong, Kudo- _kun_ , kau sudah sarapan, belum?"

"Eh?" Shinichi tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia buru-buru menjawab, "oh, ya, sudah. Aku masih punya roti dan telur."

Shiho hanya mengangguk, lalu lagi-lagi dengan santainya ia masuk ke rumah kediaman Kudo tanpa minta izin seolah-olah rumah itu adalah rumahnya juga. Shinichi sebagai pemilik rumah juga tak bisa bilang apa-apa karena wanita itu sudah berbaik hati berbelanja untuknya, jadi akhirnya ia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sebelum mengambil koran dan surat-suratnya, lalu masuk kembali ke rumahnya menyusul Shiho. Tuh, kan, _partner_ -nya selalu tahu apa yang sedang dibutuhkannya. Bisa apa dia tanpa Shiho?

Begitu masuk rumah, Shinichi langsung duduk memeriksa surat-suratnya sementara Shiho sibuk mengisi kulkas sang detektif dengan berbagai makanan yang baru dan segar. Aktivitas semacam ini bukan hal baru bagi mereka. Hari ini bukan pertama kalinya Shiho berbelanja untuk Shinichi, bukan pertama kalinya ilmuwan itu masuk sembarangan ke rumah Shinichi. Wanita itu bisa saja masuk tanpa sepengetahuan Shinichi karena Yusaku dan Yukiko memberikan kunci cadangan rumah mereka pada Profesor Agasa. Lagipula, pekerjaan Shinichi sebagai detektif juga mengharuskannya untuk selalu bekerja sama dengan Shiho yang kini bekerja sebagai ahli forensik, sehingga mau tak mau mereka harus sering bertatap muka entah itu di TKP, di kantor polisi, di laboratorium forensik, di rumah Profesor Agasa, ataupun di rumah Shinichi. Karena itu, mendapati Shiho berada di dalam rumahnya bukanlah hal yang aneh bagi Shinichi. Ia bahkan takkan terkejut jika ia mendapati Shiho ada di dalam rumahnya begitu ia bangun tidur atau pulang kerja walaupun sebenarnya jarang sekali Shiho masuk ke rumahnya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Shiho masih tinggal bersama Profesor Agasa. Setelah kembali menjadi Shiho Miyano, ia dan Shinichi harus meninggalkan Beika demi keselamatan orang-orang yang mereka kenal. Mereka tinggal di tempat-tempat yang mendapatkan perlindungan dari PSB dan FBI sampai kasus organisasi hitam dinyatakan berakhir dan keadaan mereka dinyatakan telah aman. Setelah kasus itu berakhir, awalnya Shiho ingin menyewa apartemen sendiri, namun baik Shinichi maupun Agasa menentang keras keputusannya itu. Alasannya adalah karena masa itu adalah masa yang rawan. Masa itu adalah masa transisi di mana masih ada kemungkinan kecil sisa-sisa organisasi yang tak tertangkap sedang mengincar nyawa Shiho. Akan lebih aman bila Shiho tinggal bersama Agasa karena dengan begitu baik Agasa maupun Shinichi bisa mengawasinya dan melindunginya seandainya terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Maka sekali lagi Shiho tinggal bersama Agasa dan ternyata hal itu terus berlanjut sampai sekarang hanya karena Agasa selalu melanggar diet ketatnya jika Shiho tidak mengawasinya.

"Hei, Miyano, apakah kau sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Profesor?" tanya Shinichi setelah beberapa saat mereka berdua melakukan aktivitas masing-masing dalam keheningan, hanya disela oleh suara televisi yang sengaja dinyalakan Shinichi seolah-olah untuk menghidupkan suasana.

"Sudah. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan Profesor membuat sarapan sendiri, kan? Bisa-bisa gula darahnya naik lagi." Shiho menutup pintu kulkas Shinichi yang kini sudah penuh dengan makanan, lalu berjalan menghampiri detektif itu. "Jadi bagaimana dengan surat-suratmu? Dari penggemar? Atau klien?"

"Klien. Kau boleh baca kalau mau," balas Shinichi sambil membuka amplop lain yang belum diperiksanya. Shiho memilih duduk berhadapan dengan detektif itu, melihat-lihat surat-surat yang sudah dibaca.

"Kasus kehilangan perhiasan, istri kabur dari rumah, hmm..." Shiho membaca setiap surat yang sudah diperiksa Shinichi. "Pencurian mobil... penipuan... kau mau memecahkan semua ini?"

"Tentu saja. Semua kasus itu terlalu sederhana untuk diabaikan," jawab Shinichi. "Perhiasan itu digadaikan suaminya, istrinya hanya mengungsi ke rumah temannya setelah... hmm... pertengkaran dengan suaminya. Lalu pencurian mobil itu sederhana saja. Anaknya meminjamnya tanpa bilang-bilang untuk mengantar teman-temannya pergi berwisata. Lalu untuk kasus penipuan, kemungkinan besar pelakunya sudah lari ke luar negeri membawa barang-barang hasil tipuannya sekarang."

Shiho mengernyit, memandang Shinichi dengan tatapan curiga sekaligus tidak percaya. "Kau baru membaca surat-surat ini sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tahu semua itu?"

"Televisi, Miyano. Dari tadi pembawa berita yang cantik itu terus-menerus memberiku kabar yang mengejutkan tentang penipu buron yang berhasil meloloskan diri ke luar negeri setelah terbang dari Osaka. Sebelum itu juga ada berita tentang pariwisata yang dibanjiri anak-anak muda yang ternyata kondisinya sangat cocok dengan klien kita yang kehilangan mobilnya. Lalu perhiasan itu dan istri yang kabur dari rumah... ya ampun, sudah berapa kali aku menghadapi kasus semacam itu? Aku sampai hafal di luar kepala pola pikir orang-orang yang terlibat kasus seperti itu."

"Hooo, jadi ternyata selama ini kau juga menonton televisi. Kupikir kau menyalakannya hanya untuk meramaikan rumah," komentar Shiho sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau ini seperti baru mengenalku saja," Shinichi balas tersenyum sinis. "Omong-omong, kau harus baca surat ini," tambahnya sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Shiho. Shiho mengangkat alisnya dengan heran, namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia meraih kertas itu dari tangan Shinichi dan segera membacanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ilmuwan itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada detektif di hadapannya. Ia menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu tentang ini sebelumnya," tuduh Shiho.

Shinichi mengangguk. "Begitulah. Ayahku mengirimiku email, tapi aku tidak mau memberitahumu tanpa surat resmi."

"'Wawancara dengan Shinichi Kudo dan Shiho Miyano untuk pembuatan film terbaru Perusahaan Wolter Bros. Penulis naskah: Yusaku Kudo.' Hah! Kau bercanda."

"Kalau bercanda, mana mungkin kau memegang surat dari Wolter Bros sekarang," kata Shinichi lagi. "Jadi? Kau bersedia diwawancara, tidak?"

"Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak suka diwawancara. Aku tidak suka membicarakan masa laluku. Memangnya apa yang mereka inginkan dariku?" tanya Shiho jengkel.

"Masa lalumu," jawab Shinichi apa adanya, membuat Shiho langsung mendelik marah padanya.

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja. Aku tidak mau," tolak ilmuwan itu segera.

"Hei, kau tak perlu menceritakan semuanya. Kau hanya perlu menceritakan hal-hal yang telah kau ceritakan pada wartawan. Hal-hal yang telah kau ceritakan di pengadilan. Tidak sulit, kan?"

"Lalu setelah itu apa? Apa mereka ingin menulis biografiku juga? Begitu?"

"Oi oi, jangan marah dulu. Miyano, mereka hanya ingin membuat film berdasarkan pengalaman kita saat menghadapi organisasi. Lagipula penulisnya adalah ayahku. Percayalah, dia tahu apa yang perlu dirahasiakan."

Shiho mendesah. Ia jelas-jelas masih keberatan. "Kenapa harus aku?" tanyanya. "Kenapa tidak kau saja? Kenapa harus aku juga?"

"Ayahku bilang, tidak mungkin Holmes dipisahkan dari Watson."

"Heh, jadi aku adalah Watson-mu, ya?"

"Setidaknya begitu menurut ayahku dan orang-orang Wolter Bros," balas Shinichi. "Kenapa? Kau tak suka?"

"Huh, Watson," Shiho mendengus. "Kenapa aku harus jadi Watson? Aku tidak semembosankan itu."

"Hah?"

"Watson lebih seperti asisten daripada _partner_. Holmes terlalu mendominasi kehidupannya, tapi aku? Kudo- _kun_ , aku mungkin tak sehebat dirimu dalam hal deduksi, tapi aku sama sekali bukan asistenmu. Dan asal tahu saja, aku takkan membiarkanmu mendominasi kehidupanku," kata Shiho tegas sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Dilihat dari mana pun juga, aku sama sekali bukan Watson. Aku lebih hebat dari Dr. Watson. Kenapa sih, orang-orang selalu menganggapku sebagai Watson?"

Oke, ini lucu. Benar-benar lucu. Seorang Shiho Miyano marah hanya karena tokoh fiktif bernama John Watson? Kalau Shinichi tidak mengenal watak Shiho dengan baik, ia pasti sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi karena ia mengenal Shiho, maka ia berusaha keras menahan tawanya walaupun terlalu sulit baginya untuk tidak tersenyum geli.

"Wah wah, apa ini? Apakah kau sedang menyombongkan dirimu, Dr. Miyano?" sindir Shinichi. "Lalu kenapa Dr. Miyano yang hebat ini bisa-bisanya marah hanya gara-gara tokoh yang tidak nyata? Sungguh, aku tidak habis pikir."

Seketika itu juga Shiho melempar pandangan mengerikan ke arahnya.

"Kau. Apa kau mau mati?" desis ilmuwan itu garang. "Aku masih ingat benar formula APTX. Aku bisa membuatnya lagi untukmu."

Oke. Cukup. Ini terlalu lucu! Shinichi akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak, tidak memedulikan tatapan garang Shiho yang tidak pernah lepas darinya. Setelah beberapa saat tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, Shinichi akhirnya berhasil menghentikan tawanya dan berkata, "sungguh, Miyano, ada apa denganmu? Aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah kau bersedia diwawancara untuk film ayahku, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau marah hanya karena Watson?"

"Kau masih tak mengerti?" Shiho memandang detektif itu dengan kesal. "Aku bukan Watson. Sama sekali bukan Watson! Aku bukan Watson-mu, jadi kenapa aku harus memenuhi permintaan ayahmu?"

"Eh?!" Shinichi terbelalak. "Tunggu, kau menolak diwawancara?"

"Ya. Aku menolak! Enak saja mereka merendahkanku. Kau juga, Kudo- _kun_. Kalau kau menganggapku sebagai Watson, lebih baik aku ganti profesi saja."

Dengan langkah-langkah menghentak Shiho berjalan ke arah pintu, berniat meninggalkan rumah Shinichi. Shinichi jelas terkejut dengan amarah Shiho yang entah harus ia anggap masuk akal atau tidak.

 _Tapi ini tidak bisa dibiarkan_ , batin Shinichi. Pekerjaan ayahnya ada di ujung tanduk. Entah bagaimana caranya, ia harus bisa membuat Shiho bersedia diwawancara.

"Tunggu! Hei, Miyano, tunggu!" Shinichi tergesa-gesa menyusul _partner_ -nya. Sebelum Shiho benar-benar keluar rumah, ditariknya tangan wanita itu. "Kau ini kenapa, sih? Tidak biasanya kau marah-marah begini. Bisakah kita bicara baik-baik?"

Shiho memandang Shinichi dengan dingin. "Apa lagi yang harus kita bicarakan, detektif? Bukankah aku sudah menolak permintaan ayahmu?"

Shinichi mendesah. Siapa sangka kata wawancara digabung dengan Watson bisa membuat ilmuwan jenius di hadapannya ini marah besar? "Kau tidak berpikir baik-baik sebelum menjawab, bukan? Aku tak bisa menerima jawaban seperti itu, Miyano."

"Tidak ada bedanya jika aku berpikir baik-baik atau tidak. Sejak awal aku juga tak suka diwawancara," balas Shiho acuh tak acuh.

"Tapi aku tak bisa terima itu. Kau orang paling jenius yang pernah kutemui. Aku tak bisa terima kau menolak tawaran itu hanya karena mereka menganggapmu sebagai Watson. Itu benar-benar kekanak-kanakan dan sangat tidak pantas dilakukan olehmu."

Shiho terdiam sesaat, lalu tanpa memandang Shinichi, ia berkata, "kau juga setuju dengan pendapat mereka, bukan? Jadi kenapa aku harus peduli pada kata-katamu?"

"Apa?" Shinichi mengerjap bingung. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia segera paham maksud Shiho. "Kau berpikir aku menganggapmu seperti Watson? Astaga, Miyano, seharusnya kau mengenalku lebih baik dari itu!"

Kali ini Shiho memutuskan untuk memandang Shinichi. Ia mengernyit heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

Shinichi menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua bahu Shiho. "Dengar baik-baik, Miyano. Kau adalah _partner_ -ku, berapa kali harus kukatakan itu padamu? Di satu sisi kau adalah Watson—jangan marah dulu, dengarkan aku—ya, kau adalah Watson, tapi peranmu tidak berhenti di situ. Kau lebih dari itu, Miyano. Kau—ah, bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya padamu?" Shinichi mendesah frustasi, mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Holmes—dia bisa hidup tanpa Watson. Dia masih bisa berfungsi meskipun di kemudian hari Watson menikah dan meninggalkannya, tapi aku tidak seperti itu. Aku—aku—"

Shinichi kehabisan kata-kata. Shiho hanya diam mematung di depannya, menunggu sang detektif menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kau apa, Kudo- _kun_?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku—aku—entahlah," kata Shinichi akhirnya, terlalu bingung untuk menyampaikan perasaannya pada Shiho. "Pokoknya kau lebih dari Watson. Seperti... seperti gabungan dari Watson dan Adler. Kau adalah orang yang istimewa, Miyano. Kau sangat istimewa untukku. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Shiho terdiam. Shinichi menanti-nanti responnya dengan gelisah. Setelah beberapa saat, wanita itu pun menjawab.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sekarang giliran Shinichi yang terdiam. _Huh?_ "Tidak tahu?"

"Kata-katamu terlalu membingungkan," kata Shiho lagi. "Kau bilang bahwa aku lebih dari Watson. Lalu kau bilang kau... entahlah, kau ingin bilang bahwa kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku?" Shiho memiringkan kepalanya, memandang Shinichi dengan bertanya-tanya. "Kau juga bilang bahwa aku ini seperti gabungan Watson dan Adler. Kudo- _kun_ , kalau aku tidak mengenalmu dengan baik, bisa-bisa aku salah sangka mengira kau sedang jatuh cinta padaku. Jadi sebenarnya apa maksudmu?"

Shinichi mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

 _Huh?_

Apakah ia baru saja menyatakan cintanya pada Shiho?

Detektif itu memutar ulang kata-kata yang telah ia ucapkan pada Shiho dalam kepalanya dan beberapa saat kemudian, ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak ternganga kaget.

Ia memang baru saja menyatakan cintanya pada Shiho! Ya ampun, apa yang sudah ia lakukan?!

"Kudo- _kun_?"

Suara Shiho mengembalikan Shinichi pada kenyataan. Dengan gugup ia buru-buru kembali fokus pada _partner_ -nya. _Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_ pikirnya panik, namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia akhirnya membuat keputusan. Karena sudah terlanjur, mengapa tidak sekalian ia teruskan saja? Kalau ternyata Shiho menolaknya, mungkin ia akan patah hati lagi, tapi setidaknya ia bisa tidur dengan tenang tanpa harus dihantui oleh "pengadilan Shiho" dalam mimpinya.

"Miyano, kau—uh—kau tidak salah sangka," kata Shinichi akhirnya. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang sampai-sampai Shinichi merasa seolah-olah ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Apa?" Shiho menatapnya dengan terkejut. Rupanya ilmuwan itu tak bisa memercayai ucapan sang detektif yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Kau tidak salah sangka," kata Shinichi lagi dengan suara yang lebih mantap. "Kau—oh, sial—Miyano, aku memang jatuh cinta padamu."

Shiho tercengang. "Kau bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda."

Setelah itu baik Shinichi maupun Shiho tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Mereka berdua hanya saling bertatapan, masing-masing berusaha menebak-nebak pikiran lawan bicaranya. Keheningan yang aneh itu pun berakhir ketika Shiho memutuskan untuk buka mulut.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bercanda?"

Shinichi mengangguk. "Aku serius."

"Kau memang jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Ya."

"Hmm..." Shiho tampak menimbang-nimbang sesaat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shinichi. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Kau memang jatuh cinta padaku," katanya akhirnya, memutuskan untuk memercayai sang detektif.

"Jadi sekarang kau benar-benar percaya?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ya," Shiho mengangguk ringan. "Kapan kita akan kencan?"

"Ken—tunggu. Apa?" Tiba-tiba saja Shinichi tidak bisa bernapas. Apa katanya? Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Kencan, Kudo- _kun_. Kencan," ulang Shiho. "Bukankah kau menyukaiku? Sudah sewajarnya kau ingin mengajakku kencan, kan? Nah, kapan kita akan kencan?"

Shinichi masih terbelalak kaget. Ia memang tidak salah dengar, kan? Ia tidak sedang bermimpi, kan?

"Miyano, kau serius mengajakku kencan?" tanya detektif itu tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kau bilang kau serius mencintaiku?" ilmuwan itu balas bertanya.

"Ya, tapi... uh, kupikir kau tidak akan mau pergi kencan semudah itu."

"Kau benar. Kalau bukan kau, sudah pasti aku takkan mau," kata Shiho setuju.

"Memangnya kalau aku kenapa?" tanya Shinichi lagi, tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu, Kudo- _kun_. Aku sangat mengenalmu, makanya aku mau pergi kencan denganmu," jawab Shiho. "Jadi? Kapan kita akan pergi kencan?"

Shinichi menatap _partner_ -nya dengan takjub, hampir tidak percaya dengan semua ucapan ilmuwan itu. Tapi Shiho memandangnya dengan serius. Shiho memang ingin pergi kencan. Sekarang detektif itu tak tahu harus bagaimana. Perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi kacau-balau. Ia senang, tapi ia juga bingung sekali.

"Hei, Kudo- _kun_?" Shiho memanggilnya lagi dan kali ini entah mengapa suaranya membuat wajah Shinichi bersemu merah.

"Y-yah... kalau kau bersikeras... baiklah, bagaimana kalau malam ini?" tanyanya dengan salah tingkah. Ah, sial, ternyata pengalaman pacarannya dengan Ran sama sekali tak berguna sekarang. Ia masih saja gugup saat mengajak seorang wanita berkencan. Sementara itu, Shiho dengan santainya menganggukkan kepala, kelihatan tidak peduli dengan kegugupan sang detektif.

"Oke, malam ini. Restoran?"

"Hmm... Arsène?"

"Pilihan yang bagus. Kau akan menjemputku?"

"Jam tujuh."

"Sempurna." Shiho tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kutunggu kau di rumah Profesor. Sampai jumpa jam tujuh malam."

"Y-yeah..." Shinichi mengangguk gugup. Shiho pun berbalik hendak meninggalkan rumahnya, namun tiba-tiba Shinichi teringat sesuatu. "Hei, Miyano, bagaimana dengan wawancaranya?" tanyanya buru-buru.

"Hm?" Shiho menoleh ke belakang sekilas. "Aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Beri aku waktu, oke?"

"Oh, oke," Shinichi mengangguk lagi. "Ah, satu lagi, Miyano?"

"Ya?"

"Umm... apakah ini artinya kau... maksudku, apakah sekarang kita...?"

Shiho menatap Shinichi yang salah tingkah untuk beberapa saat, lalu lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. _"I'll be in your care, Tantei-san."_ Kemudian ilmuwan itu keluar dari rumah Shinichi sambil bersenandung riang, meninggalkan sang detektif ternganga tak percaya.

Shinichi masih berdiri di depan pintu bahkan ketika Shiho sudah masuk ke dalam rumah Profesor Agasa. Pria itu masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Shiho Miyano menerima perasaannya. Shiho Miyano yang dingin, sinis, dan sarkastis itu! Shinichi benar-benar tak percaya dengan keberuntungannya. Ia sangat lega, sangat gembira. Hatinya seolah-olah akan segera meledak saking bahagianya dirinya saat ini. Untuk beberapa saat detektif itu hanya senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila, tapi sejurus kemudian senyumnya tiba-tiba menghilang.

 _Bukankah tadi ada yang aneh?_ pikirnya tiba-tiba. Kegelisahan perlahan-lahan menyelimuti benaknya. Ia tahu betul ada yang tidak wajar. Intuisi detektifnya yang telah terasah selama bertahun-tahun tidak pernah salah. Setelah berpikir lama, barulah ia menyadari apa hal yang tidak wajar itu.

Shiho Miyano.

"Miyano bersenandung," katanya dengan kedua mata terbelalak. "Ya ampun, Miyano bersenandung!" Seketika itu juga Shinichi jadi panik. Tak pernah sekali pun ia merasa nyaman ketika _partner_ -nya bersenandung riang. Orang lain mungkin berpendapat hal itu baik mengingat Shiho jarang bersenandung, tapi tidak dengan Shinichi. Memang jika Shiho bersenandung, itu artinya _mood_ -nya sedang sangat bagus, tapi ketika _mood_ Shiho sedang sangat bagus, ia justru jadi lebih mengerikan. Shinichi takkan pernah bisa melupakan satu hari ketika _mood_ Ai Haibara begitu bagus sampai-sampai ia tak terkalahkan dalam pertandingan _video game_ sepanjang hari itu.

"Dia bersenandung dan hari ini kami berdua akan kencan! Ya Tuhan, apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam?" kata Shinichi gelisah. Ia bisa membayangkan saat ini Shiho sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk kencan mereka, tapi Shinichi tak bisa membayangkan apa pun yang direncanakan _partner_ -nya akan menjadi sesuatu yang disukainya. Shiho selalu suka mempermainkannya. Kali ini pun bisa saja ia sedang menyusun rencana untuk mempermainkannya. Atau mempermalukannya. Apa pun itu, yang jelas Shinichi punya firasat ia takkan suka dengan rencana Shiho. Ia harus menyusun rencananya sendiri untuk mengatasi rencana Shiho.

Bicara tentang suka mempermainkan, Shinichi tiba-tiba teringat ibunya. Bukankah ibunya juga kurang lebih adalah seorang wanita seperti itu? Apa yang dilakukan ayahnya saat mereka kencan pertama kali?

Ketika teringat ayahnya, Shinichi jadi ingat kalau Shiho belum menyetujui permintaan wawancara untuk film yang melibatkan Yusaku. Jangan-jangan rencana Shiho juga termasuk jawaban atas permintaan wawancara itu?

"Sial!" Shinichi mengumpat untuk kesekian kalinya, mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ia benar-benar tidak tenang jika memikirkan Shiho dan semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan rencananya. Detektif itu pun buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor kontak ayahnya. Ia harus memberitahu ayahnya tentang ketidakwajaran Shiho yang dapat mengancam mereka berdua. Yusaku harus membantunya menghadapi Shiho jika ia ingin wanita itu menyetujui permintaannya. Tidak ada tawar-menawar.

~o0o~

* * *

 **Arsène adalah restoran di Beika Center Building.**

 **Wolter Bros adalah pelesetan yang saya buat dari sebuah nama salah satu perusahaan film terkenal di dunia. Udah pada tau kan, perusahaan apa itu?**

 **Dr pada nama Dr. Watson menunjukkan profesi dokter, tapi Dr pada nama Dr. Miyano menunjukkan gelar doktor. Kalau di bahasa Inggris setahu saya dua-duanya ditulis doctor.**

 **Ide untuk part 2 ini sebenarnya udah cukup lama ada di kepala walaupun masih acak dan nggak jelas, tapi karena belakangan ini saya nggak fokus pada fanfic, saya jadi nggak yakin saya bisa benar-benar nulis ceritanya. Makanya fic ini saya jadiin oneshot dulu, tapi ternyata saya mengalami kepenatan dengan hari-hari saya dan tiba-tiba saya jadi kangen menulis, maka jadilah part 2 ini! Yaah, walaupun sebenarnya saya masih nggak pede juga karena part 2 ini saya buat gara-gara saya pengen melarikan diri dari kenyataan (loh?!). Part 2 ini juga buat pembaca yang kurang puas dan kepengen ada chapter baru buat cerita ini. Mudah-mudahan sekarang udah puas yaaa.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic ini. Mudah-mudahan pembaca suka. Jangan lupa ninggalin review, ya. Saya sangat menghargai kritik dan saran yang membangun. Sekali lagi terima kasih! Dadaaahh!**

 **P.S. Ini adalah chapter terakhir dalam fanfic ini. Saya tidak punya rencana untuk bikin part 3, jadi cerita ini sudah tamat.**


End file.
